


锚

by prefiringfort



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefiringfort/pseuds/prefiringfort
Summary: 当受伤的时候，总希望有人能来舔舐伤口





	

十一点十五。

Seth在床上百无聊赖。手中的遥控器翻来覆去地倒腾，电视台转了又转，画面绚丽，平乏无味。医生早就嘱咐他伤时要注意的条条框框，这会儿他一条也记不起来。

换台换累了，他低头看看有些酸痛的拇指指节。今天是周一，Raw还是一如既往正常播出，没有他也运行顺利，就如一台上了油的良好机械。仿佛他于其中也不过是一颗无足轻重的螺丝，落了再换上，缺了也无妨。

但他的注意力并不在此。他很熟悉这个行业的运作方式，也对自己未来回归时能重攀巅峰毫不质疑。他在偷偷关注的是一个人。

Hunter依旧是熟悉的样子。西装革履，在各色人物中游刃有余。他既是一流的摔角手，又是一流的上司。笑起来会有细碎的皱纹在眼角边汇聚，交流时温和如沐又不容置疑。Seth还能记起自己刚刚进入这个行业中的巨头时，将自信堆之表面，内心却略带着不安与不稳。他和Dean、Roman，绑在了一起，在这片陌生的地方渐渐站稳脚跟。像一群狼，在陌生的草原上开拓一片属于自己的领地。但当尘埃落定之时，却发现自己习惯了流浪，对稳定竟然有丝迷茫和不可置信。

没有了锚的船习惯了漂泊，忘记了在码头边注视海洋的日子。

十一点三十。

Seth不是很确定自己对Hunter意味着什么。时至今日，他对过去所做的决定既无遗憾，亦无悔意。也许时光倒溯，他会选择和Shield的另两位继续并肩，直到他们中的每一位都腰缠金带。然而假如永远只是假如。是Hunter将他带上了这条路。一路的风景虽说不一帆风顺，却也是他一步步走出来的见证。Hunter一直在他身边，陪着他走过这段攀升之路。亦师亦友，也令他有些习惯了这独特的扶持。

不需要再作困兽独斗，不需要再考虑别人的恩怨，只要一心一意地往前、往前、往前。

“你就是WWE的未来。”在他自己都不那么肯定的时候，Hunter是那么确信。在来到WWE的头一次，他感觉自己属于了这里。

于是他不断攀升，既是为了自己，也为了证明。在他成功后，他将腰带缠于腰间、背在背上、高举过头。在余光里，他能看见Hunter和他一样高兴。

随着时间流逝，年长的男人成为了他身边一个稳定的存在。无惧无畏，他深信那根将他牵住的锚，无论他如何征战、如何漂泊，总能将他带回港湾。

然而他还是没有来。

十一点四十五。

Seth知道Hunter对自己意味着什么，但却不清楚自己在对方的心里是什么样子、处于什么地位、足不足够重要到在一场Raw之后要带着疲惫来看他。是，他是曾经的冠军，曾经的The Man.然而曾经的辉煌总是转瞬即逝。Hunter帮助他是因为在他身上看见了什么，现在他受伤卧床，无论对方在自己身上看见了什么，都无法在台上展现。他现在是一个伤病。这个行业最不缺，也是最没用的人。

他想起了他的腰带。金边，在灯光下会折射出璀璨的光芒。他在刚得到它的那几日害怕这是个梦，总抱着它睡觉。他以为自己会梦到Roman生气的脸，或许在梦里还会纵容他揍自己一顿，但入梦的人从来不是那个高大的萨摩亚男人。

他会梦见Hunter，梦见Hunter夸他，又在下一秒告诉他他只是过去，拂袖离开。于是当他醒来，他总是更张狂，火上浇油，再回头看看Hunter的反应。

但Hunter从来没有让他失望。

从来没有。

十二点。

灰姑娘大概已经回家捡豆子了。倒不是说他自己想当个公主，只是灰姑娘是他小时候睡前他母亲总在他耳边念叨的故事。估计父母总以为自己喜欢的东西，孩子也会喜欢。Seth为此厌烦透了这种故事。他靠着自己的力量积蓄，直到足够好，能得到自己想得到的。

也许并不足够好。起码并没有好到让Hunter来看他。

他想把遥控器扔向电视机，但最终遏制了自己的冲动。如果Hunter决定不来看他，那是Hunter的事情。他没必要为一个人失望，更何况严格来说，那只是他的上司。

笑起来很宽厚、看他的眼神里充满骄傲、给他带来从未有过的稳固的上司。

Seth慢慢缩进了被窝，将靠垫扔向墙。

他可能也许大概有那么一点点依赖着的敬仰着的像父亲一样的……

十二点十五。

Seth侧身躺着，瞪着眼睛看床头的小闹钟。他没有关灯，因为他不在乎。Roman对这点很是佩服，说他在大中午坐在太阳底下都能自然地睡着，实在是世界一大奇观。这好像是很久前一般缥缈的旧事了。他咬了咬下唇，仍然在等人。

眼皮有点重。鼻子有点塞。

他把自己埋进被子里，像只鸵鸟。也许是今晚太晚了些，毕竟他也不是世界的中心。

他开始强迫自己入睡。

******

他感觉到有什么在拉他的被子。恼怒地呼了口气，Seth迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。

“不是有意吵醒你的，抱歉。”那熟悉的声音瞬间将他的怒意吹至天外。

这位WWE Superstar半坐起来，揉揉眼睛，扫了眼床头钟。一点四十五。转头正看见某位熟悉的人站在他身边好整以暇地看着他。Seth暗中掐了自己一把，真疼。

的确是Hunter.

“我只打算顺路看看你就走，等会儿回总部还有些事情要处理。”Hunter挥挥手，将那些繁杂的文书形容成几片鸿毛。“很高兴看到你遵从医嘱早早休息，我当时几乎天天缠着Steph和Shawn，留他们多和我聊会儿。”COO说着，勾起嘴角。“晚安，Seth.”

Seth张了张嘴，倒像是在茶壶里煮饺子，什么也说不出来。可是那锚却实实在在地在牵动着他。终究是感到了归属。

“晚安，Hunter.”他听见自己说道，又缓缓躺了下去，胃里涌着暖意。

Hunter转身，行至门口还随手帮他关上了灯。

气流在Seth的舌尖盘旋许久，最终缓缓聚成一词。

“谢谢。”

END


End file.
